The purpose of this study is to use the 13c aminopyrine breath test to measure total hepatic mixed function oxidase activity in patients with known or suspected liver disease and in patients receiving liver transplants, and to monitor the effect of drugs such as immunosuppressants, oral contraceptive steroids, and alcohol on liver function.